


New Appreciation

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: Though some years have past everyone still complains about Julian Bashir's yapping puppy and over exuberant personality mixed in with his arrogance when it come to his medical practice, now made worse with his enhancements known. Well…the universe decides to show them just how good they've got it.





	New Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago. Enjoy.

"Good morning, Chief," Julian chirped as he strode up to Mile O'Brien, feeling wonderful, he had a good rest and was ready to take on today's challenges. Seeing the Chief, a man he admired, seemed like a good sign on how the day would be going. 

"Don't morn'n me," O'Brien grumbled. "I've not been to bed yet. Damn Cardi station is more headache than you are," he spat and marched off, not paying attention to the young man he left in his dust or the slight dullness that filled the dark eyes that watched him go. 

"Bad night," he muttered to himself and headed off to get some breakfast. He entered the replimate, since it was slightly better food than quarks and noticed that the senior staff had gathered there and even Miles had beat him. The place was crowded as he gathered his tray and started to fill it. 

Julian then gathered his tea, spotting Garak entering his shop on the otherside of the station and made a mental note to make sure he kept his lunch date with the Cardassian, for he so enjoyed their discussions, even if they did not see eye to eye often…if ever. He started absently over toward the others slowly, since there were a lot of people in the replimate this morning, which must have meant Quark's must be down and that's when he heard it. 

"Come now, Chief, don't you think you're being just a little hard on Julian," Dax said, while drinking her Raktegino. "He only wished you good morning, how was he supposed to know you haven't been to bed yet." 

"He's a pest. A damn puppy would be less annoying," Miles growled. 

"And easer to control," Kira added. "At least with one of those, if they get on you nerves you can slap then on the nose. If I thought it would work…" 

Everyone laughed, as Julian just stood there frozen, listening to them talk about…him. 

"He's not that bad," Sisko interjected. "Yes, he's young and has enough energy to power this station for a…" 

"Year," Miles snipped, "Damn kid, is livin' in a wonderland," he growled. "Morn'n Chief, can I help you, Chief…bah. Then to top it off, he's become a bloody know it all…enhanced memory, Saints preserve us!" 

"He's just eager," Dax countered. "Yes, he's young and…well, I'll admit, full of himself from time to time…" 

"Time to time, try telling him he's wrong about anything," Kira replied. "He's worse to live with now than before word of his damn enhancements came out. Sure…he's a good person…basically, but he's a pain in the ass as I said." 

"Well…" Sisko started, trying to counter for his young CMO. "He is a good Doctor…" 

"That's the only reason he's lasted out here," Miles retorted. "If he didn't have at least one thing going for him, I'd have petitioned you send him packing with his damn tail between his legs. I wonder if he'd have had that much with out those damn adjustments of his…" 

"Chief, that's 'really' is unfair, Julian tries…too hard I admit, but he does. I don't think it's his fault he wants us to like him so much. I mean, try looking at it from his perspective; he's the only one out here without 'experience' outside of the Academy. Sure he's getting better, and we all agreed that his being enhanced was not an issue, so stop making it one," Dax growled in Julian's defense. "He just needs some more seasoning, that's all." 

"Well, let him get it from you, damn kid's still underfoot over half the time," O'Brien grumbled. "Sure a dart game here and there is nice, but hell, he'll talk your ear off 90% of the time and I'm not sure if it's worth it. As I said, if he needs seasoning, let him get it at your heels." 

"Well, I would but…ah…" 

"You don't like the fact that he also thinks he's god's gift to women, and you should be so grateful that you would simply fall into his bed, do you?" Kira challenged, knowing Jadzia's thoughts on this very well. 

"He does…tend to still come on a bit strong…" Dax had to admit. 

Sisko laughed, "He's young…" 

"That's your answer to everything, isn't it," Kira growled. "He's a pain in the ass and you say he's young. Though that wasn't what you were saying when he tried to 'suggest to you' how to handle the Bolian Ambassador, was it?" 

Sisko frowned, "Well, he could learn some limits, though…" 

"Oh no," Dax gasped, and soon everyone was looking at her, than in the direction she was staring at, horrified, and saw the topic of their discussion just standing there, his face pale, eyes wide and the look within them…shattered. 

Seeing he was being stared at and not wanting to admit to how much he heard, he tried to make some excuse, "I ah…thought…ah…" the words weren't coming, he was devastated. He just turned and dumped his tray, no interest in eating and headed out of the replimate. 

"Julian," Dax called out, but knew by the look and by the retreating pace, Julian had heard quiet a lot of their conversation. "This was stupid," she growled. "If we were going to discuss this, at least we should have made sure he wouldn't find out…now…" she shook her head. 

"Hey, maybe now he'll grow up," Miles smirked. 

Dax glared at O'Brien, "There is a difference between getting a life lesson and getting smashed by those you look up too. Poor Julian," she sighed. "Besides, all things aside, I thought he was your friend?" she accused. 

"Well, as Kira said, he's a pain in the ass most of the time, but…Ah hell, we were just blowing off steam," he grumbled, shame filling his eyes as well. 

"He's….strong," Sisko said, realizing he was going to say young, and thought perhaps that was his quick fix answer. "I'll talk with him later; give him a chance to calm down." 

"Make sure you do, because from the look I saw, he seemed devastated," Dax replied, feeling guilty and concerned. "And Miles, I suggest you do too, for whether or not you like it, he not only looks up to you, but I'm sure he's feeling betrayed…by all of us," Jadzia finally admitted, feeling lousy. 

"Well, I'm with O'Brien; a dose of reality might be good for him. He wanted 'frontier life' well, he's getting it," Kira huffed. 

"As I said, I'll talk with him later, we should get to work," Sisko stated, feeling it time to break this up. One by one they all left, and as he started to move off Odo approached him. 

"I saw Dr. Bashir leave in a hurry, what happened? There is no medical emergency that I know of?" inquired the Constable. 

"Unfortunately, most of the senior staff decided to vent a bit…and well…" 

"Let me guess, the topic was Doctor Bashir and he overheard some of your…comments," Odo deduced. 

"Hmm," Sisko nodded. "I'll let him calm down a bit then I'll talk to him later…" 

"Why? If what you said was the truth, then surely he can only benefit from it," Odo said in his detached voice, then started to inform Sisko of some of the activities he had been monitoring and Bashir was forgotten. 

***********

Julian had been devastated and though he went about his work, he was unusually quiet, and what made matters worse, was that no one seemed to mind he didn't say a word outside of orders or other basic needs to do his job. By the time lunch time rolled around, Julian was in a deeper funk than ever. 

He held up in his office, no interest in eating and sighed. //I thought I was making progress,// he thought, inside he felt tears, but he didn't let them show on the outside. He spotted the messages on his com unit, three from O'Brien, one from Sisko, Four from Dax…none from Kira, not that he expected one. He was sure that they were some form of apology, but it wouldn’t take away the sting of hearing what they still thought of him. He knew they 'use' to think that way, but…//I thought we moved passed all this,// he sighed, the inner voice within hurt. 

"Doctor?" Garak's voice startled him. 

Julian turned to look up at the Cardassian, and wondered what 'he' really thought of him, since none of his so called 'friend's' had been so upfront with him, behind his back yes, but to him. Then he felt guilty, he didn't even bother to cancel with him, "I'm…I'm sorry, Garak. I should have let you know I'm not up to lunch today," he muttered, his tone dull and lifeless, his eyes reflecting much of the same, plus some of the hurt he was feeling. 

Garak could see the pain and hurt, and knew something had happened, but not what. He moved in and leaned against the desk in Julian's office. "That's quite alright, Doctor. But pray tell, what has caused you to look so…glum," he asked, keeping his inquiry light, knowing Julian wouldn't tell him if he pressed too much; no, it took subtly and then Julian would tell him, though not everything; the young man was quite good at keeping secrets as he had discovered. 

"Nothing really," Julian tried to dismiss. 

"Come now, Doctor, I've known you too long to buy such a notion, especially when you appear as if you lost your best friend? Has something happened to Chief O'Brien…" 

"O'Brien is 'not' my friend," Bashir growled out, the hurt fueling his words. 

//Oh, dear,// Garak thought with concern, for the anger and the words spoke volumes to him. "I see," he said softly. 

"Do you?" Julian challenged. "I thought I did? I thought I was making progress here, that I had earned the respect of my co-workers, that I was…" he shook himself, he was saying more than he intended too, but then realized Garak knew what he was doing…shit, he 'was' just a kid. "Never mind, I was kidding myself," he growled, leaning on anger so the hurt wouldn't bubble up and take over, blinking away the sting of tears…he wouldn’t cry. 

He got up from his chair, "I’m sorry, Garak, I'm poor company today, but…thank you," he stated sincerely. He started to the door and then stopped and face the Cardassian, "If you can, tell me…what 'do' you 'really' think of me?" he challenged. 

Garak was able to easily figure out what had happened, for he had partaken to witnessing a few 'Julian bashing' gatherings of the senior staff, mostly O'Brien, Sisko, Dax and Kira…Odo choosing to refrain and Worf, doing the 'honorable' thing and keeping his mouth shut. He also could see that Julian was in a delicate stated believing any of the good things that had occurred over the years, such as his tentative friendships and respect, was a joke, well not to him. 

"Well, I believe you have come to realize, Doctor, that I think you are extremely intelligent, though seriously under educated in the finer points of life," he smiled, hoping Julian knew he was referring to what he always referred too, Cardassian thinking. "But for a human, you are sharp of mind, strong in compassion, beyond competent in your field of choice and if I may be so bold, a friend; but again, this is not something you do not already know," he stated evenly. 

Julian nodded, not sure if it was the full truth or partial ones the tailor liked to give out to play with his head. //But there is some bit of truth, for Garak always uses a bit of it to make it real,// he concluded. "Thank you," he said softly. "I think…I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off. I'm sorry for not informing you sooner," he added then left.

Garak watched the young gentle soul he had come to love slip out of the one place Julian normally held his head up high and seethed. //How could they?/ he mentally growled. Sure he knew Julian had his flaws, but who didn't? He wasn't sure how, but he would find a way to make them all pay for their mistake and hurting Julian this way, this he was sure. He just didn't know how…yet. 

***********

A week had passed since that day and once again the senior staff was meeting, this time formally. Everyone was aware of Julian's entrance into the war room and taking a seat at the farthest point having said little over the past seven days, regardless of what the others had tried to say to him. He was professional, but that was it. 

"Doctor," Sisko said coolly, for he was not happy about the news he just received, especially since he had not known about it previously. "It appears that you have been temporarily reassigned to the Potemkin for the next two weeks, seems someone in the brass thinks your skills will come in handy during their deep space scans near the Retellian sector." 

"Very well," Julian said, his eyes only slightly showing his surprise. "When do I leave?" 

"This afternoon. The Potemkin will be arriving at 1300hrs and departing at 1530, you and anything you will need should be aboard by that time." Sisko stated, his tone remaining cool, for he also didn't like the way Julian had rebuffed his attempts to 'speak' with him on what happened. 

"I'll see to it sir," Julian replied efficiently. "With your permission, sir, if there is nothing relevant for me in the meeting, I'd like to be dismissed to begin my preparations," he requested formally. 

Sisko felt like saying no, but that would not be professional, "Very well, Doctor, you are dismissed. I'll see you in two weeks," he commented, sure that he would not be seeing Bashir before than, since the young doctor had been avoiding him and the rest of the senior staff…especially O'Brien. 

"Maybe two weeks a way will do him some good," Dax commented after Julian exited. "He's been very upset…" 

"Upset, he's been a bleed'n Vulcan," O'Brien growled. 

"As if he hasn't had reason," countered Jadzia. "We 'all'," she stressed, for she counted herself in what happened, "were so caught up in our weekly Bashir bashing we forgot that he's still human. He may appear 'Vulcan' but it's because it's his way of coping with having his so called friends stab him in the back," she growled. 

"Look…I…admit, perhaps we went a bit too far…" Kira started to confess. 

"Too far? I say we crossed the line," Miles added his own look guilt ridden. 

"You know, he may not come back," Sisko added in a low voice. Seeing he suddenly had the attentions of the others. "Regardless of his…flaws, he is an outstanding doctor and there are a lot of other postings that would be thrilled to have him…including the Potemkin." 

"If Doctor Bashir decides to request a permanent transfer, I would not hold it against him. It is dishonorable what you have done," Worf growled. "I may not particularly…care…for Doctor Bashir, but he has always acted with honor and in that I respect him as a fellow officer." 

"Hell, even I respect the jerk," Kira quipped. "It's just…well…he gets on my nerves." 

"That didn't give us the right to do what we did. I know how I would feel if I found out you all were meeting to 'gripe' about me, behind my back," Jadzia replied. "And it would serve us right that we lost him over this." 

"Well, we tried to make amends, he won't accept it," Miles retorted. 

"Well, perhaps we didn't try hard enough," Sisko stated, seriously, knowing that he shouldn't have allowed it to happen in the first place; he was the commanding officer, and whether or not it seemed to help the other officers, he had no right placing one beneath the needs of the whole. "I suggest we take this time to…reevaluate our thoughts of the good doctor in hopes of making amends and persuading him to stay." 

"Would a new one be so bad?" Kira asked. 

"Hey, if you don't recall, Zimmerman showed an interest here," O'Brien grumbled. "I'd rather Julian by far." 

Dax scoffed, she couldn't believe they were still going on about Julian like this. Well she for one would make a point to let Julian know she 'appreciated' him when she got a chance, then turned to focus on Sisko, the briefing getting back on track. 

***********

The Staff of DS9 was beside themselves, for as luck would have it, Dr. Zimmerman was temporally assigned to cover for Doctor Bashir's duties while he was away on the Potemkin, and the last five days had been miserable, especially for Kira Nerys. Seemed the new Doctor had taken a new interested in her…having made a conquest of Leeta the last time he was here. 

Dax looked up to see Kira storm off the lift, "What, not a good morning?" she asked, knowing how the new doctor was making it a point to hover around the Bajoran major. 

"Don't start," she growled as she made her way to her consol. 

O'Brien entered the bridge moments later, "confound that pompous…" he held his tongue when he realized he was on the bridge being stared at. "Tell me, what did we do, to deserve that jack-ass," he muttered at Dax. 

She snickered, feeling that they should know what they did. "Have no idea," she said innocently, as she watched O'Brien make his way to see what his consol said about new work to be done… and repeat work. 

Twenty minutes later, "Major, I'm picking up a tachyon build up off our port bow," Dax called out, while adjusting her console to get a better reading. 

Kira did the same for hers, "I'm seeing it too. Look's like…some kind of…" 

"Bloody hell, did you see that," Miles asked, startled by the distant light that bounced by them and shown on their view screen. 

"Looks like a ship just arrived…shuttle in nature, but…I'm not familiar with these reading," Jadzia stated, sending a signal for Captain Sisko to come to the bridge. 

"I'm not picking up the tachyons anymore, just a minor trace coming from that ship. I can't get a reading off it, it's as if our signal is being bounced right back at us."

Sisko entered the bridge and got a report from Dax, "On screen," he ordered, and saw what looked like a Federation shuttle but yet…very different. First of all, it was black and silver, the nacelles were in a different location and looked…slimmer. But there was no mistaking that who ever it was, they were in some kind of trouble by the gas venting out of the aft portion of the ship. "Try hailing them," he ordered a moment later. 

Jadzia worked her consol, "I've made contact, but audio and visual is not functioning…I think whatever damaged their ship is interfering with it. They are requesting assistance," she said looking at Benjamin. "They want to dock near by and beam aboard, allowing their ship to vent its current radiation levels..." 

"I don't like it Old man," Sisko muttered, for he didn't know a thing about who or what he was about to let on his station. He looked at Dax and saw a nod that she thought it was worth the risk. "Very well. Tell them they can maintain their current position and we'll beam them aboard. Tell them to signal us when they are ready." 

"If there is a radiation leak, they may be hurt," Kira suggested, then regretted it, for she knew what would happen next. 

"True, better inform Dr. Zimmerman to report," Sisko replied. 

"Captain, they're signaling that their ready," Jadzia stated, waiting for the go ahead to beam the individual aboard. "I only detect one life sign, now that we have a lock…human," she added. 

"Very well, beam them aboard," Sisko ordered and moved to the transport pad awaiting his new arrival. He saw the form materialize, and noticed that their back was to him, and saw security moving in, their hands on their phasers as was protocol. The person, slim build but male, was dressed in all black from what he could see. He waited a moment as the beam finished and the form slowly stood up, having been crouched, and turned…Sisko gaped as others gasped. 

The person standing before him looked like Doctor Bashir, but with a few differences; first off, this one had a full goatee, giving him a dark sinister look, and the trim fitting military uniform didn't help dismiss that illusion either. The hip length form fitting jacket that crossed farther to the right to what must be a hidden button or zipper, had a thin line of silver at the collar, then there was the little matter of the insignia which Sisko didn't recognize either. It looked like the scientific symbol of an atom, multiple ovals spinning around a tiny sphere, with what looked like laurel leafs bordering it, the insignia etched in gold and silver on the upside down triangle background. This Bashir also had black leather gloves that matched his boots, and his dark eyes were far from naïve or warm as they scanned the room. 

"An alternate universe, how…droll," he commented as if put out, his eyes showing his distain for those around him. His posture and bearing appearing superior to those he faced. "I'm Colonel Bashir of the Earth Force Military for the Kahn Empire," he stated formally taking a confident step forward, no concern for the security personnel near by or the people staring at him. "Who is in charge of this…death trap?" 

Sisko shared a quick glance with Dax and both looked puzzled and concerned. "I'm Captain Sisko of the Federation of Planets and incharge of this station, Deep Space Nine. This is Major…" he was gesturing toward Kira. 

"Nerys," Bashir smirked, his eyes smug and dark. 

"You know me?" She asked automatically then realized it was her counter part this…Bashir would have known. 

"Why yes," his dark foreboding eyes gleamed, "I would say I do, since I only killed you," he smirked, then turned back to Sisko. "Captain huh? Nice to see you amounted to something Brian…" 

"Benjamin," Sisko corrected. 

"Ah yes, point of conversion," Bashir commented. He looked at the others, his eyes evaluating those around him, and all came up short by the even more intent disdain in his eyes. "Well, since I must attend my duties before fixing my ship and returning to my universe, I guess I am…stuck…here," he commented dryly. He turned once more back to Sisko, "I was following another ship, whose tachzonial particle wavethurst I got caught up in, did it by any chance come this way?" he asked almost as easily as if he didn't just step off a transporter pad into a new universe…duty was duty. 

"A Tachzonial what?" O'Brien asked, never hearing the term before. 

Bashir turned to the one that spoke, and chuckled darkly, "You 'must' be a natural," then looked back at Sisko, seeing his comment had achieved a puzzled look. He looked at the Captain with a more critical eye, and then closed his own, a slight moan of despair escaped his lips. "Don't tell me, you're 'all' naturals and inferiors…right?" 

Sisko's hackles rose, "Look…Colonel, I do not know how things are where you're from, but since you are here in 'our' universe and on 'our' station, in need of 'our' assistance, some…decorum would be appreciated, yes?" 

Bashir arched a brow in Vulcan fashion, not bothered by Sisko's comment. "Thought so," he muttered. He pulled out a thin looking pad, thinner than a pinky, all in black, like his uniform and hit a few buttons, and then turned the screen toward Sisko, "Have you seen this person?" he asked, showing a picture of a human male, fair skinned, light blond hair, blue eyes, handsome. Then Julian hit a button without looking at the pad and the photo changed into a female, beautiful, same description. 

"No, I haven't seen them," Sisko replied. 

"I didn't say them, I said person," Bashir corrected, his tone annoyed at the Captain's stupidity. "Couldn't you tell it was the same individual?" he challenged. 

"What exactly do you want?" Kira growled, truly not liking this arrogant pompous, self-righteous...

"To finish my mission and go home, what do you want?" he teased darkly, his eyes staring at Kira knowingly, as if the fact he killed her before would intimidate the Major…he was right, though she fought hard to not show it.

"Well, we can lend a hand…" 

"No," Bashir growled, his eyes menacing, "You 'will' stay away from my ship. I won't allow any of you access to our technology," he growled. Then looked more civilized though still cold, "We do have rules about such things, though I don't know how experienced your…people are with universe hopping," he snipped. 

"So, just how long do you think you'll be here?" Dax asked, intrigued by this…Julian. "And what is this individual to you anyway?" 

Just then in the background Zimmerman arrives, a mutter of annoyance at being disturbed escapes his lips, though he's not paying attention to anything, until he finally looks up to see the senior staff talking with Julian Bashir, who looked very different. "I was told there was a medical emergency?" 

The others had forgotten he was summoned, though Sisko realized how long it took the physician to arrive and made a mental not to 'speak' to him about his slow reaction time…Julian would have been here before the beam in; before he commented, Bashir did…well, scoffed. 

"I can not believe any universe would be foolish enough to allow…him, to become a healer," Bashir snored in disgust. 

"Doctor Bashir…" Zimmerman started. 

Bashir moved in front of the healer so fast a few people wondered if he beamed there, and let his dark eyes do what they did best for him…intimidate, "Do 'I' look like a doctor to you?" he asked in a cold menacing voice. He gave a slight smirk at seeing Zimmerman take a step back and shake his head no. He turned to face Sisko, "I'm unharmed, and the radiation was well within my limits as I'm classified as a G-12." 

"What's a G-12," Jadzia asked, puzzled. "And from what little I could detect, the radiation levels were quite high." 

Zimmerman suddenly annoyed at how he was treated, took in the different dress and the looks of the staff and figured some of it out. He also pulled his medical scanner and started scanning…the reading didn't make 'any' sense. "What the?" 

Bashir turned around and grabbed the tiny medical scanner with lighting reflexes and then crushed it in his hands, "It means I don't need any medical assistance," he growled. 

"Perhaps we should move this into my office, where we can sit down and get a 'better' idea of what differences our two universes have. You said something about the Kahn Empire?" he asked, recalling his history of a Khan Noonien Singh in the history books and his exploits with Captain James T. Kirk. 

"Yes, Khan Noonien Singh the VII currently rules the Empire, as has been the way of our people since Singh liberated our people from the slavery and tyranny of the naturals. Though the Empire has of late taken to accepting…inferiors within our boarders," he states, glaring at Kira.

"Wait, does that mean…Kahn 'won' the Eugenics war?" Dax asked, her eyes showing her surprise at this revelation. 

Bashir's eyes narrowed as he too got some insight from the spotted woman's question. "I take it, that did not happen here," he commented coolly. "So what 'is' your status with genetic…improvements?" 

"They are illegal," Kira stated, her eyes taking pleasure in informing this…thing of that little fact. 

Sisko seeing trouble spoke up, "I take it you are…enhanced?" he asked, and seeing the coolness in this Bashir's eyes continued onward, "Well, you are from another universe and though we request you 'respect' our laws, we certainly won't condemn you with them on this issue. So long as you don't cause any trouble, all should be well." 

"He's more than enhanced, did you see what he did to my medical scanner," Zimmerman whined. 

"Doctor…" Sisko warned, trying to keep peace, for he was now certain, this Bashir was nothing like their Julian Bashir, this man was…deadly and dangerous. "I’m sure you've figured it out, but your counter part serves here on this station…" 

Bashir blinks in amazement in hearing this, "Really, I'd like to see what I'd 'be' without enhancements," he comments dryly. 

"Well, you're in the wrong universe then," Zimmerman snarls. 

"What do you mean by that?" Colonel Bashir demands, staring down the bald man, he knows in his universe as Zimmerman. 

"It means, Doctor Julian Bashir is also enhanced and only by some…luck, has he found any tolerance on this station for that 'unnatural' condition," Zimmerman retorted, his despise for the mutant clear in his eyes. 

The Colonel was not fazed by this one's words, but his head did snap around to face Sisko, "I thought you said genetic enhancements were illegal?" he growled slightly, his eyes showing he didn't care for the lie. 

"They are illegal, and those who have been…enhanced, are subject to the law. Doctor Bashir…well, Star Fleet, the military branch of the Federation, made an exception in Julian's case; he's an outstanding and compassionate healer," Sisko stated proudly. 

"So…you…tolerate him, huh, because of his 'skills'," Bashir asked, though his tone indicated he didn't need an answer. "How typical," he growled. "Look, I'll make this short. I'm looking for Tal Sirap, they are a wanted criminal in 'my' universe. I 'strongly' advise that if you find him/her you do the right thing and turn them over to me and 'don't' grant them political asylum…it'll mean I'll have to stay here longer than necessary, and I think we 'all' agree, that would not be 'pleasant' for any of us. I will most likely be here for the next two days, for by then I'll have my ship fixed and I'll be able to determine if Tal is here and if he is, I'll have them in custody; just stay out of my way," he growled. "You," he nodded at Jadzia, "What is your name, Trill?" 

"I’m Lieutenant Jadzia Dax…" 

Bashir covered his eyes with a gloved hand and shook his head, "They placed a symbiot with a…pleasure girl," he muttered, as if trying to make sense of this bizarre world. 

Jadzia arched a brow, "Pleasure girl? And just who would a symbiot be joined too?" she asked, only a hint of insult in her voice. 

"In 'my' universe, the Trills run a pleasure planet, they are in competition with a Risen subsidiary, as for the symbiots, they go to hosts worthy of them…though there are so few left after the outbreak on their planet of some disease, which we helped cure. Now…enough of this, I need quarters, since it's obvious that I'll be here as I said, two days minimum, can you handle such a request…Dax?" he asked, his tone smug and patronizing. 

Jadzia exchanged a look with Sisko who nodded yes…anything to get this guy off his bridge. "Of course," she said professionally. 

"Good, then lets be off, the sooner I get started the sooner I can…depart," he said wryly, stepping aside so Dax could lead the way. He looked at Sisko, "I'll be back to make use of your transporter in 4.5 hours, for it will be safe for me to return to my ship and start repairs." 

"Look, I'm an engineer, if you let us lend you a hand…" Mile started to offer, simply to get this guy out of here and of course he did want a look inside that ship, he was no fool .

Bashir snorted and looked down at O'Brien, "I don't know what 'you' are, but it would figure any universe that would allow that," he nodded toward Zimmerman who had picked up the remains of his medical scanner, waiting to file a complaint with Sisko, "become a doctor, I can believe would make 'you' an engineer. I'm surprised this hunk of junk functions." 

"Hey, it's Cardassian…" Miles started to protest, but Kira placed a hand on his arm to calm him. 

"Ah…no wonder it survived your onslaught," Julian quipped as he moved to the lift where Dax was waiting for him. Shall we go?" he asked her, more than ready to leave this…bridge. 

"Sir, permission to kill him?" Miles snarled. 

"Take a number, I'm first and I out rank you," Kira growled. 

"No you don't, your not Star Fleet…" Miles stared. 

"Enough," Sisko snapped. "Look…its obvious he's from a different universe where those 'not' genetically enhanced are not…viewed well. The best thing we can do is give him a wide birth, let Odo keep an eye on him and hope he finds what he's looking for and leaves." 

"Great, so instead of one monstrosity we now have two," Zimmerman sneered. "You should hold him in the brig or send him back to his ship, as he said, radiation doesn’t bother him…" 

"Doctor," Ben snarled, more than having had enough. "Go back to the infirmary," he ordered, not wanting to deal with this son-of-a-bitch now. //Oh, how I wish Julian was here,// he sighed. He then looked at the others, "No one does 'anything' to him…that's an order," he stated firmly. "When he wants to beam back to his ship, he gets there 'safely' and back 'safely' until he can leave…permanently, understood?" he asked, looking at his two probably worst offenders. "Is that understood?" 

"Yes, sir," both Kira and Miles replied, then watched Zimmerman slink off and Sisko storm off. 

"I never thought I'd see the day, but I'll take our Julian over that…thing, any day," Kira grumbled. 

"Can you believe what he said?" Miles challenged, and shook his head. "I know Julian was always underfoot, but it was only because he wanted to spend some time together and I don't think I've ever heard him say a cross word much less…" 

"Come on, Chief, I'll buy you a beer," Kira offered. 

"Major, it's rather early for a beer," Miles pointed out. 

"Early and extended lunch, I think 'we' deserve it," she muttered and led O'Brien out. 

*************

It was several hours after a long shift, and most of the staff retired to Quarks for a meal, his replicators back up. Sisko, Dax, Worf and O'Brien shared a table as Kira went to get place her order, the place being extremely busy…the replimate was down. 

Garak walked in and wandered over to the table, "Ah, good evening, Captain, Lieutenant Worf, Chief O'Brien, and the lovely Lieutenant Dax," he greeted with his usual warmth…he wanted something. "I wonder if you might answer a question, I heard a bizarre rumor that there is an…how was it put, and alternate of the good doctor here on board." 

O'Brien scoffed, "That…thing may share a few 'looks' with Julian, but it couldn't hold a candle to him. That son-of-a-know-it-all…"

"Chief," Sisko warned, for they were all here to cool off, the Colonel having been most trying in the short moments of contact, even after their initial meeting. He then turned to Garak, "yes, He is Colonel Bashir from…" he looked at Dax. 

"Earth Force, apparently the military of the Khan Empire…seems Khan won the Eugenics war and if you're 'not' made your…nothing," she added dryly. 

"Lieutenant, this is Julian Bashir, even in another universe…" 

"You would think so," Miles growled, "but you'd be wrong. He's 'nothing' like our Julian. Where our Julian is compassionate, this one is….heartless." he growled. 

"Doctor Bashir may be a bit too…energetic at times, but it’s only because he wants to be friendly and well…its kind a sweet," Kira added, and then muttered the last bit. "This guy thinks he's god's gift to the universe, spouting he's a G-12, whatever that means? And Prophets forbid, that he knew my counter part," she vented taking a seat. 

"You mean, 'killed' your counter part," Jadzia corrected. 

"Killed?" Garak asked, his eyes narrowed at this insight, for death always changed a man and not for the better. 

"Yes, seems he's a hunter of sorts," Dax replied pouring some more of the beer from the pitcher in the center as they waited for their food. "As he so…'kindly' put it, when others fail or the target too important for mistakes to be made, they call him in to handle it. Oh, and a G-12 means, Genetic level twelve, the higher the number the more…powerful they are. Seems the Emperor is only a ten," she scoffed, showing she very much felt like O'Brien. 

"My dear, I take it 'you' don't care for this Colonel either?" Garak asked, for it was rare that Dax didn't at least tolerate someone. 

"As much as I hate to admit it…no. Looking back, I admit, our Julian may have flirted with me constantly, but he was always 'respectful' and though persistent, he took the no at the moment with charm and grace, always…gentle…" 

Worf growls, "Has this Pa'tak done something to you?" he questioned. 

Dax sighed, "Nothing 'I' couldn't handle, though nothing physical if that's what you mean, no. But his abrasive and cruel…cold…superior manner, was a bit much, even for me." 

"Garak, I'd stay away from him…" Sisko commented, and then regretted his words, for now the tailor/spy would probably seek him out. "Only because he is 'not' what any of us would expect." 

"Yeah, I'd say if this one was the devil, which I'm half thinking he is, our Julian would be an angel, and the more I think about it, I'm not half sure he ain't, mean think about that unlimited heart he has. Never says a cross word, unless his hackles are up in defense of a patient, and even then it's not foul, just bloody determined. And the way he pushes himself for those he cares for….friend or patient…" O’Brien shakes his head, guilt washing over him once more. 

"Makes it sound like he's working hard to 'prove' something," Garak commented easily. 

"He doesn’t have to prove a thing, we already know what a terrific person he is," Dax stated. 

"Dedicated, loyal," Sisko added. 

"I hate to admit it, but he is intelligent and can hold his own in a pinch," Kira grumbled. 

"Best damn friend a man could ask for," Miles muttered. 

"He has true honor," Worf added. 

"Oh no, speaking of the…" Kira groaned as she stared at the entrance, where they could see Colonel Bashir walking in, a black box in his hands as he walked to the bar; they were so focus on him, that even over the crowd, they could hear the conversation as Quark approached. 

"Ah…new look for you, Doctor," Quark commented, his usual way of chatting up a customer. Then suddenly he was up off his feet and over the bar face to face with Bashir, who suddenly didn't look at all like the man he'd been serving all these year. 

"Do…I…'look'…like a…doctor," Bashir said, more than annoyed at being referred to his counter part. 

Before Quark could speak, Sisko's voice chimed in, since the senior staff had all jumped to their feet and quickly crossed to aid the Quark. "I suggest you 'put' him down," he growled. "Or do I have to call security?" 

Bashir arched a brow, his calmness more irritating than anything else, as he released the Ferengi with just enough momentum, which he flung back over the counter. "As you wish," he smirked. 

Dax ran around the bar to see if Quark was alright, though by the looks of it he was, as he was already getting to his feet. "Are you alright?" she asked. 

"What did he do that for, I only asked if it was a new look for the doctor…" Quark said, moving next to Dax for protection as he saw the glare from Bashir. 

"You know the more I hear about my…sniveling 'do-gooder’ counterpart, it's just as well he is not here for me to meet, or I'd take a phaser to him," Colonel Bashir growled. "You all view him as a…what did that one person say…ah yes, sweet…adorable…puppy…" he arched a brow, though his eyes were full of deadly emotion. "I thought the Klingon was the lap dog, why else would he be 'here'," he snarled. 

Sisko held a hand in front of Worf who was now growling at Bashir. "Colonel, what do you want here? For it might be 'best' if you returned…" 

"Ah yes, speaking of returns," Bashir interjected, and tossed the black box at Sisko, "I believe 'that' belongs to you? Just be glad I didn't…kill it," he sneered. He watched as Sisko eyed the box with puzzlement, "How 'did' you people manage to get this far," he muttered and moved to take back the black smooth box and after a few seconds opened it and poured out a gel like ooz. 

"Odo!" Kira gasped. 

Bashir met Sisko's eyes, "I 'don't' like being spied on, Captain, especially by one of those. My people learned how to handle 'them' long ago, seems yours is still trying. Well let me give you a piece of advice…free of charge," he quipped darkly. "If you can't control them…kill them, or they'll turn your universe upside down…I've seen it happen in others," he added. He turned to Quark, "Brandy and the real stuff, not this synthetic garbage." 

"Oh, I'd rather thought you'd like 'cheap' imitations of the real thing," Miles shot out. 

Bashir snorted in amusement, "Ah, I see you've taught your Neanderthal a few tricks. Interesting universe you have here…Benjamin," he replied coolly. "A door mat for a healer, a whore for an Ops specialist, a Neanderthal for an engineer, a pathetic corps as a first officer…you know, you couldn't even beg well," he grinned darkly, seeing Kira's eyes spark with hatred. "Then you have a Klingon lap dog…my, my, what next?" he chuckled darkly. 

"I think we're all out of brandy," Quark snarled, for no matter what, these people were his friends, and Grand Nagus forgive him, the profit was just not worth this. 

"No matter," Colonel Bashir muttered, seeing he'd achieved his goal, by the looks in all their eyes. "I'll just have a look around, mingle with the peasants and be done," he said and started to move off, then stopped, looking past them all. "Oh, we 'are' full of surprises aren't we Benjamin," no longer giving pretense of respect to Sisko. "A token Cardassian. First a token mutant, then Klingon, now Cardassian, but not just 'any' Cardassian…Elim Garak," he grinned wickedly. 

"Mr. Garak may not be Star Fleet, but I consider him a member of my crew…" Sisko started, but Garak interjected. 

"Thank you, Captain," he said graciously, then looked at this dark version of Julian Bashir. "So, you are a Colonel in your military?" he asked, his opportunity to satisfy his curiosity at hand. 

"Yes, and tell me, Garak, what do you do here?" he said, gesturing to the station. 

"Oh, I'm just a plain simple tailor," he commented with his usual. 

"Ah…are you any good at it?" Bashir asked, his eyes gleaming with dark mischief. 

"I would say I make a decent enough living at it."

"Well, it's good to know that there is a universe where you are good at something. In my universe you make pathetic attempts at being a spy, most embarrassing I assure you," Bashir quipped, then grinned wider seeing he struck a cord. "You're not going to tell me you've made such a foolish attempt yourself are you?" he inquired. 

Odo, now back into solid form after a long struggle to compile himself moved next to Garak, "I think it best that you leave…" he stated, meaning not just the bar but the station. 

Bashir's smile dropped from his face, his pleasure pushed aside and the dark deadly man he was became very clear, "I will 'leave' when 'I' am ready and 'not' a moment before. However, if you 'wish' to tempt your fate again with me…changeling, please do try. I only let you live out of some abstract sense of respect for this…universe, but it grows thin."

"Colonel Bashir, you are a guest here," Sisko started. 

"Oh, I was 'never' a guest," Bashir replied in a cool tone. "I was the mistake you tolerated, don't think I haven't investigated your 'views' on genetics, 'Captain'," he drawled. "Perhaps I should do you 'all' a favor and hunt down my counterpart and kill him for you, for I can't imagine what kind of life you've made for him here…he might even thank me…"

"You will go nowhere near Doctor Bashir," Garak growled, having seen the threat to be what it was…real, very real. 

"My, loyalty…from a Cardassian, that 'is' a clever trick, did you teach him to roll over and fetch like the Klingon?" 

"Enough, Colonel Bashir, I don't care what business you have here," Sisko growled, wanting to order this bastard off his station, but saw the same thing Garak did, if he tried to force the issue, someone would die. "You will conclude it by tomorrow and get 'off' my station," he snarled. 

Bashir laughed, as if Sisko was funny, "Well, then I suggest you stop wasting my time, for I 'won't be leaving until I'm through," he said smugly and turned, no concern for those at his back and moved farther into the bar, heading upstairs, his thin padd out again in hand. 

Sisko turned to Odo, "You alright?" 

"I don't know how he knew I was there, but he did…that devise perhaps. But he moved as if nothing was out of the ordinary than suddenly I was hit with some…force and then I was here," Odo reported, stunned that Bashir knew he was the flower vase. 

"Chief O'Brien," Garak stated, "May I say I now concur with your statement of differences between our good doctor and this…individual," he finished, refusing to sink so low as to say what he really thought. 

"I don't know why you all complained about Doctor Bashir in the first place," Quark muttered, "he always paid his bar tab, with a decent tip and he never said a negative word about any of you. Sure he talks a lot…" Quark shrugged, "and what he said was boarding, but…I think he's a good investment to the station," he finally added and moved off to tend the rest of his customers before they all left, thanks to this display. 

"Well," Dax grinned, "That's high praise from a Ferengi." 

"You know, I hate to admit it…" 

"My dear Major, you always 'hate' to admit when you're wrong," Garak grinned teasingly. 

Kira growled slightly, "Well…when Julian gets back, I think we should through a welcome back party, let him know he was missed and wanted here." 

Dax reached over and felt Kira's forehead, "What are you doing" Kira growled, stepping away. 

"Feeling for a fever, did you say that you 'want' Julian here?" she asked in amazement. 

"Well, considering the alternatives," she hissed, nodding to Zimmerman in the distance, chatting up one of Quark’s Dabo girls and then the upper level where Colonel Bashir had vanished, "I'd rather the yapping puppy." 

"True, just don't let him hear that, he'll be impossible to live with," Miles grinned. 

"Ah, but if you don't, we may not have him at all," Garak reminded them. "I was most…persistent in swaying the good doctor in not placing in a transfer last week, but I must say, I do not think he has given up on the idea." 

"The Potemkin," Sisko gasped. 

"You don't think Julian would…" Kira asked, but saw the thought clear in the Captain's eyes. 

"Bloody hell, and there's nothin' we can do about it until he gets back, either." O'Brien grumbled. 

"Not true, we can send messages letting him know how much we miss him," Dax encouraged. 

"Plus, I'll see what I can do to cut short his stay," Sisko added, fearing that if he didn't act soon, he'd lose his CMO of choice. 

"Is there anything I can do?" Garak offered. 

"Garak, you've done quite a lot by keeping Julian from transferring," Dax replied. 

"True, but you might want to help Odo in keeping an eye on this…Colonel Bashir, I don't trust him," Sisko added. "People, we have a mission at hand," he commented. 

"I guess operation 'Keep Julian' is a go," Dax smiled and watched everyone agree…including Worf. 

***************

It was quite a relief when word reached the senior staff that Colonel Bashir had 'found' his victim, since the person was killed, not surprisingly and the Colonel left with his target's ashes, proof of his latest victory. 

Everyone focused on how best to convince Julian he 'was' wanted here, as Sisko had pulled strings and owed a few favors to have Julian's current assignment cut short, two weeks had been cut down to ten days; Doctor Bashir would be back later today. 

Sisko stood alone as he watched the airlock move aside, allowing Julian to enter, having just departed the shuttle that had brought him back, and saw the young healer looking befuddled and tired, a long trip. "Doctor, it's good to have you back," he greeted sincerely. 

"Ah…thank you, Captain," Julian replied softly, tired and caught off guard by the sincere greeting and seeing Sisko, he had hoped it would be Garak and was surprised that he was not here, but was glad 'someone' showed. 

"Here let me," Sisko said, taking two of Julian's bags, seeing the young man was overloaded, but would refuse if he didn't act. 

"That's not necessary, sir," Julian protested lightly. 

"Nonsense," Sisko quipped and started walking him back to Julian's quarters, having arranged for Julian's shuttle to dock closest to the young doctor’s location. "So, tell me, Doctor, what was it like on the Potemkin?" he inquired with interest. 

"Oh, it was fascinating, sir…" and went on to explain about the nebula and the unique radioactive quarts they had found and its possible medical uses and that the Potemkin would be bringing sample to him once they headed back this way. 

Sisko listed to the soft accented voice, so full of life and warmth, it eased his soul, so very different from the other one. "I see you enjoyed the work," he commented after a short while, as they rode the lift. "Did you like it over there?" he asked casually his eyes searching from the corner, not letting Bashir know he was under any scrutiny. 

"Well…they were very pleasant, Captain," Bashir replied, but the hesitation let him know Julian had not found it to his taste…this was good. 

They exited on Julian's level and Sisko walked Bashir to his door, "I do hope you know you were missed," Sisko stated. 

"Thank you, sir I ah…missed being here too," he replied…a partial truth. Then Julian keyed in his code and…

"SURPRISE!" 

Julian was stunned as he stared at the crown of people standing in 'his' living room, which was decorated for a party. He heard them all call out welcome home, but it was the banner in the back that made the words clear in his mind. He turned to Sisko, "I don't understand?" he said, touched yet puzzled. 

Ben guided Julian inside to let the doors close, "its simple, Doctor. We not only wish to apologize for our stupidity, we want you to 'know' you are 'wanted' here, that your part of the DS9 family and you were very much missed." 

Julian felt tears sting his eyes, but he would not cry…he just wouldn't. "I…I don't know what to say?" 

"Say nothing," Dax chimed in, taking the other bags from Julian and handing him some Champaign. "Look, I'm sure you're going to hear this a lot over the next few hours, but I'm sorry. There's no excuse for our senselessness, and I hope you will 'finally accept our apology." 

"Yeah, Doctor, you have no idea how glad we are to have 'you' back," Kira agreed. 

Julian arched a brow in puzzlement, looking around, then back at Kira, "Did something happen, am I in the right place?" for he knew that Kira never quite took to him, so 'this' was a big turn around. 

"Did something happen?" Miles bellowed, slapping Bashir on the back in a friendly manner. "You won't believe it…" he said, then went on to explain all the horrors of Dr. Zimmerman and worst yet, Colonel Bashir.

***************

It was late as everyone left, Miles promising to send a crew in the morning to help clean up, and Julian turned to see the mess of his living room. The banner still was hung, but most of the food was over 90% gone including the cake. There were even a few presents; certificate from Quark giving him use of the holosuite for half off. A Bathalet from Worf who mumbled something about much honor, the rest of the week off from the Captain, Risen message oil from Dax, though she made it clear not to get any ideas…well he had a few, but they were not toward her, hadn't been in ages, he just like rattling her cage. There was a Bajoran spiritual healing book from Kira and a new crystal vase with flowers from Odo, who muttered about replacing the one he used. There were a few others, but these touched him the most…but one was still missing. 

Julian locked his door and went into the bedroom, where he had been sure his Cardassian friend had slipped into instead of leaving as he had indicated and sure enough, there he was, sitting on the bed, reading a pad with great interest. 

"Garak?" Julian asked with feign innocents, as if he wasn't holding the gift from Dax behind his back. 

"My dear Doctor, I take it your guests have all gone, I do hope you don't mind, but I so wanted to offer you my gift of appreciation to you in person," he stated warmly as he placed the pad down and rose from the bed. 

"I take it you did not like your encounter with this Colonel Bashir anymore than the others," Julian grinned, having heard of the horrors, and could barely contain his mix of emotions from horror himself to amusement at seeing the others reactions. He soon understood that the encounter had aided in the others new appreciation of him, and for that he was most glad. 

"My dear, he was insufferable," Garak stated, his eyes telling much more. "You know, Doctor, I had rather thought our finagling your temporary transfer to the Potemkin and having that…man take your place ingénues enough, but what fate or good fortunate brought to our door in the guise of…him, was even better," Garak added, more than glad to have 'his' Julian back, even if the young man didn't know it…yet. Though for a brief time he had thought Julian and the Colonel one in the same, but one look into the other's eyes told him…not even remotely possible; it did aid in bringing the others around and encouraged him to share his feelings once and for all. 

"Well, it's good that he's gone forever, or so we can hope," Julian grinned. "So…you said you have a present for me. Is it in your shop?" he asked. 

Garak who had been slowly moving up toward the golden young man stopped inches from him, "Why would you think that?" he asked, playing the game. 

"You don't have anything in your hands and I don't see a box…" Bashir never finished as Garak wrapped his arms around him, pulled him in tight and kissed him senseless. 

Julian was left panting as Garak leaned back, "you'll find your present waiting for you in your bathroom," he leered. "Oh, and we may need this," he quipped as he plucked the Risen oil out of Julian's hands and made his way to the bath, his eyes full of passionate promises, no longer kept at bay and let the door close behind him with a knowing look that Julian would indeed follow. 

Julian smirked, his brow arched as he looked in the room behind him and the ones before him and chuckled softly, his eyes sparkling with merriment and knowing mischief, "peasants," he chuckled and headed into the bathroom to allow Garak show him how much he really was appreciated by the tailor. 

THE END


End file.
